pokemon_altformsfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 0.5.12
Bug Fixes Engine Koffing and Engine Weezing should now breed and evolve appropriately. It also now has the correct move exclusions and can no longer learn Thunderbolt, Thunder or Shockwave. Iron Swalot should no longer revert to normal after battle. Assorted bug fixes lost to poor notekeeping. Pokémon Tweaks Spooky Venusaur now has Poison Heal for its third Ability, and Mega Spooky Venusaur now has Berserk. Draco Charizard now has Levitate﻿ instead of Solar Power. Sky Onix no longer learns Dragon Dance by level-up (or at all). Mud Poliwhirl gains Dig on level-up, and both Mud Poliwhirl and Poliwrath gain access to Stomping Tantrum by Move Tutor. Poliwrath and Mud Poliwrath both gain access to Superpower by Move Tutor. Mud Politoed now has access to Psyshock and Trick Room by TM, and Trick and Skill Swap by Move Tutor. Meadow Meganium now gains Sappy Seed by level-up. Zap Donphan no longer has access to Endeavor. Draco Ampharos now has Illuminate instead of Static, and gains access to Aurora Beam by level-up, and Dazzling Gleam and Flash Cannon by TM. Mega Draco Ampharos now has Fluffy as its Ability, and has had a small base stat change (-10 Special Attack, +10 Attack). Insect Flygon learns Dragon Pulse instead of Dragon Claw by level-up, and also has had a small base stat change (-10 Attack, +10 Special Attack). Rhybombee now has slightly higher base stats. Bubble Reuniclus has had a small base stat change (-10 Defense, +10 Special Defense) and its ability Magic Guard has been changed to Water Absorb. Armaldo now gains Compound Eyes as a third Ability, and Defossilised Armaldo has had a base stat change (swapped Speed and Special Attack, making it faster but less able to use Special moves). Stone Emboar gains access to Rock Polish by TM. Splash Feraligatr now has Skill Link instead of Strong Jaw, and has had its level-up moves changed to make use of this. Stone Claydol gains access to Focus Blast by TM, and has had a base stat change (-15 Speed, +15 Special Defense). Cybertank Hydreigon has lost access to Charge Beam and Work Up, and has had a base stat change. (-20 Speed, +10 Attack, +10 Defense) Telepathic Hydreigon has had level-up movepool changes (Calm Mind -> Mind Reader, Psychic Terrain -> Calm Mind), has lost access to Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Heat Wave and Flash Cannon, and has had a base stat change. (-5 Attack, -5 Defense, -20 Special Attack, +20 Special Defense, +10 Speed) Pixie Altaria has gained access to Water Pledge and Fire Pledge, and Mega Pixie Altaria has had a base stat change (-20 Attack, +15 Special Attack, +5 Special Defense) and now has Cloud Nine for its Ability. Positron Metagross now has access to Shadow Sneak by level-up, and has Magic Guard instead of Filter. Mega Positron Metagross now has Adaptability instead of Levitate. Earth Crustle has had a small base stat change (-10 Defense, +10 Speed). Electric Chandelure, Lampent and Litwick now have access to Dazzling Gleam and Flash Cannon by TM. Dedenne and Meadow Dedenne have gained access to Dazzling Gleam by TM. Iron Golurk now has access to Smart Strike by level-up and TM. Darkness Sableye has had a base stat change (New spread: 35,35,35,95,75,105), has gained access to Parting Shot by level-up, and now has Shadow Tag instead of Prankster. Mega Darkness Sableye has had a base stat change (New spread: 35,35,35,145,75,155) and now has Intimidate instead of Prankster. Wormhole Cloak Wormadam no longer has access to Quiver Dance by level-up, learning Magic Coat instead. Additional Mechanic Tweaks Floaty Fall, Pika Papow, Sizzly Slide and Veevee Volley have better luck with the High Striker on Big Top Arena. Synchronoise will now cause a 3-turn Psychic Terrain effect when used, unless an Everstone is held. New Plate Interaction Illuminate + Iron, Pixie or Zap Plate = increases the effect of Light attacks by 30% Relevant moves affected: Aurora Beam, Dazzling Gleam, Flash Cannon, Mirror Shot, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Solar Beam, Solar Blade Also affected: Doom Desire, Judgement, Light of Ruin, Luster Purge, Photon Geyser, Prismatic Laser, Techno Blast New Forms * Spooky Bulbasaur * Spooky Ivysaur * Icicle Weedle * Icicle Kakuna * Earth Doduo * Dread Gastly * Dread Haunter * Dread Gengar * Mega Dread Gengar * Earth Quilava * Splash Croconaw * Mind Hoothoot * Draco Flaaffy * Zap Phanpy * Dread Snubbull * Dread Granbull * Toxic Octillery * Pixie Skitty * Pixie Delcatty * Sky Wailmer * Insect Trapinch * Stone Baltoy﻿﻿ * Moon Bagon * Moon Shelgon * Moon Salamence * Mega Moon Salamence * Spooky Shellos (East, West) * Earth Glameow * Stone Pignite * Crystal Roggenrola * Earth Dwebble * Earth Trubbish * Iron Golett * Desert Yamask * Desert Cofagrigus * Pixie Vanillite * Pixie Vanillish * Pixie Vanilluxe * Stone Druddigon * Flame Clauncher * Dread Noibat * Dread Noivern * Dawn Lycanroc New Sprites * Icicle Abra Egg, Icicle Abra, Shiny Icicle Abra, Icicle Kadabra, Shiny Icicle﻿ Kadabra, Icicle Alakazam, Shiny Icicle Alakazam, Mega Icicle Alakazam, Shiny Mega Icicle Alakazam * Draco Mareep Egg, Draco Mareep, Shiny Draco Mareep, Draco Flaaffy, Shiny Draco Flaaffy * Dread Snubbull Egg, Dread Snubbull, Shiny Dread Snubbull, Dread Granbull, Shiny Dread Granbull * Pixie Skitty Egg, Pixie Skitty, Shiny Pixie Skitty, Pixie Delcatty, Shiny Pixie Delcatty * Shiny Windy Castform * Positron Beldum Egg, Positron Beldum, Shiny Positron Beldum, Positron Metang, Shiny Positron Metang, Positron Metagross, Shiny Positron Metagross * Moon Bagon Egg, Moon Bagon, Shiny Moon Bagon, Moon Shelgon, Shiny Moon Shelgon, Moon Salamence, Shiny Moon Salamence, Mega Moon Salamence, Shiny Mega Moon Salamence * Stone Turtwig Egg, Stone Turtwig, Stone Grotle * Flame Chimchar Egg, Flame﻿ Chimchar, Flame Monferno * Snow Buneary * Flame Mienfoo * Stone Druddigon Egg, Stone Druddigon, Shiny Stone Druddigon * Desert Yamask Egg, Desert Yamask, Shiny Desert Yamask, Desert Cofagrigus, Shiny Desert Cofagrigus * Stinging Goomy, Stinging Sliggoo, Stinging Goodra * Dread Noibat Egg, Dread Noibat, Dread Noivern New Icon Stone Spiritomb